


In The dark, We make a life

by Zialltops



Series: In The Dark [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Beth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zialltops/pseuds/Zialltops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth and Daryl continued their antics till life throws a curve ball. Daryl has a breakdown and Beth doesn't have second thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The dark, We make a life

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the spelling mistakes and shit I wrote this on my phone and it's horrible.

Five weeks have passed and they are still in the cabin. With a little more exploding they've found a separate cabin, smaller but it was big enough that Maggie, Glenn, Abe, Eugene, Beth and that one girl Daryl forgot to catch her name. The larger cabin would be home to Rick, Carl, Judith, Carol, Tyreese, Tara and himself.

It was hard being far away from Beth but their simply wasn't enough room in the one cabin. But, he was close enough. At least she wasn't gone, at least he could still see her.

Things between them got better, and Daryl started to crave their time. It was hard to think sex would be important to him during the apocalypse, but sex with Beth was amazing. And not something he could pass up. 

They would sneak off to the pond, Daryl would bend her over a rock or sometimes, they would meet somewhere in the woods. Daryl would track her and when he finally caught her, they would go rough against the cool dirt, beth crying for it quietly. The two of them fucked were like rabbits. Daryl offend found himself sore from it all but it was worth it. 

Last night had been slow and passionate. Daryl was pressed up against her front, absorbing every noise she'd made. They kissed slowly and beth even kissed his neck and shoulder. The shirt rule was still in place but beth offend slid her hands up the front to feel his stomach and chest. 

The night before was much like their first time, but they had cum together, sex becoming a more synchronise act. They were getting pretty damn good at it. Daryl found that if he rubbed her clit when they were going at it, he could get her off faster. Beth had her own tricks. Like playing with Daryl's balls or biting him. They were learning each other slowly an every lesson was mind blowing. 

Now, Daryl was behind his crossbow, working to take down a small pig. It was a young bore but it would feed them, would feed Beth, and that's all that mattered. He would do anything to feed her, she was family now. Daryl was no good at romance and affection, but god, Beth was all he cared about now. Feeding her, keeping her safe and warm and happy. 

He took the bore down and carried it back slowly. He set it in the dirt in the front of the porch while he gutted it. From behind him he heard the door open. Beth came out with Judith on her hip and she smiled. "Wow," she mused and sat down in the steps. "You carry that back by yourself?" She made a face. She reached out and rubbed his back a little and he shrugged. "S'not that heavy," he sighed. He skinned it before despising if everything they wouldn't use. The meat he washed in the stream while Beth followed him around throughout. Judith was clinging to her, making little grabby hands. 

Daryl brought the meat to into the main cabin and carol and Maggie took to cocking some of it up while Beth handed Judith over to Rick. 

In this place, they could finally relax. Their wounds had healed but they didn't need to leave. They could access the basement from inside Incase a heard came through, they could stay here, they could /survive/ here. Daryl shucked off his shoes and padded back to the room he shared with the men. He plopped down on his small mattress on the floor. Soon, the door opened and closed again, Beth's long blonde hair swishing around. He smiled gently and laid back. He'd watched her lock the door, and she straddled his lap. 

"Thank you," she whispered. Daryl slid his hands up her hips and rucked her shirt up to feel her creamy soft skin. "For what?" He gruffed. She lent down and kissed his obvious frown lines and. "Everything." She shrugged her thin, boney shoulders. Daryl put his hands behind his head and smirked under his breath. If they were quiet, maybe they could get away with a quickie, everyone was to busy with the pig cooking in the kitchen. The warm smell was just starting to hit his nose. There was a wood burning stove that they cooked with.

Beth had undone his best and was trailing kisses down his chest. That was as far as he would go. She still wasn't aloud to see his back, but, in due time, he would open up to her more.

Beth seemed to stop dead in her path and she glanced up. She looked like she'd seen a ghost or something. Daryl sat up quickly and cupped her cheek, trying to figure out what was wrong with her, trying to make her talk when she made a face, her cheeks swelling up like a chipmunk. He tried to back away but she was throwing up on him. It was nasty, but he'd had worse. She looked horrible. He rubbed her back gently and they got up. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she shook her head. Daryl sighed. "S'okay..." He used a blanket to wipe most of it off but he needed to get in the stream. 

Beth sniffled and covered her mouth again, which didn't stop another burst of vomit. He held her hair and looked away. He didn't know his to help her. She looked up at him. "It smells so bad," she kept her mouth covered as she tried to get out of the room. She left the cabin completely.

Daryl's stomach dropped. Did he really smell that bad? Beth had never had a problem before but now he was making her puke?

He cleaned up the vomit and brought the blanket with him. Everyone gave him a look but he shook hi head at them all. They just went back to cooking the pig. Daryl walked to the stream with a bottle of soap. No one was around so he lost all his clothing and started to wash up. He soaped every part of himself and even washed his hair. He didn't want him smelling to come between them. 

By the time he was done washing himself and the old cloth, he was getting out and rick was walking through the trees. He dressed as rick sat down on a rock beside him. "Beth thinks she's sick," he sighed. "Every time she goes in the house, she throws up. I think we need to have a little talk."

Daryl listened as Rick told him of Beth's symptoms but he don't understand them. Maybe she didn't like meat anymore? Maybe her body wasn't used I having it?

Rick looked down at his hands rested on his knees. "I know no one else is as close to Beth as you are. She does trust anyone like she trusts you," he said, like he was getting at something. He turned towards him further. "Have you been using protection when you have sex?" He sighed.

Daryl's eyes widened and he looked around nervously. Of course, Rick of all people would figure it out. Daryl didn't even think about what he was saying, he was too scared I what everyone would think but he swallowed. "We don't...use any protection." He blinked.

Oh god, how could he have been so stupid?

Beth was a beautiful you he girl, as he was just a stupid, horny old man. How was he even still fertile? Could he get her pregnant?

The word was like a kick in the stomach. Daryl didn't know the first thing about pregnancy, let alone a child. He was a rough around the edges redneck, he wasn't cut out to be a father.

He was his dad's son, if that didn't say enough. He couldn't do this. He couldn't take care if Beth, couldn't take care of a child.

He pushed his hands through his hair and shivered. Rick got up and left after a while. He wondered if Beth knew. If she knew she was carrying around his /spawn/. He felt horrible. He'd done this to her and he couldn't take it back. Instead I going back to the camp, he got his shit together, took the sheet and started to walk. The nearest town was a half a days walk. 

-

Daryl didn't come back for two days. It was middle afternoon when he returned, the sheet hung over his shoulder filled with stuff. He set it down on the porch where carol was sitting with Judith, who was playing with her toys. She sighed and got to go get someone. 

Beth came rushing out, like she didn't believed carol but she stopped when as saw him. Her eyes were red from crying and he swallowed. He set down the very full and very heavy sack filled with baby supplies. He'd red everything and got small dipers. He's found a couple of unopened packaged of wipes and some formula Incase Beth didn't want to Brest feed. It was enough to keep her going for a few months. He even got some vitamins for pregnant mothers. He made sure she had everything she needed for the baby. He rubbed his sweaty forehead and looked to the doorway where Maggie stood, her arms crossed. It was like they wouldn't let him on the porch, like they were telling him to leave. 

Daryl looked at Beth one last time before he turned and started to walk away. He expected it, really. The way Rick had walked away from him. It was like he was telling him not to come back. He just wanted to do his part in making sure the baby was taken care of when it was born. She must have only been around five or six weeks long, but she was showing all the signs and symptoms. It would be a hard pregnancy.

Daryl kept walking when he heard her call after him. He bumped right into glen who was coming back with some fish. "Daryl! Your back!" He almost cheered. He set the pale of fish down and looked him over while Beth and Rick ran out into the yard.

"Daryl, please." Beth's voice broke. "Please don't go again, please." She sniffled. Rick clapped a hand over his shoulder and Daryl ripped away. "What y'all goin in bout? Y'all given me a look like I don't bong! Jus' cuz I knocked Beth up! You think I meant to do it? Didn't even know I could make one of 'em." He shook his head. Rick shook his head. "Daryl, we never meant you needed to leave. Everyone is just...scared. Because of what happen' for Lori." He sighed. Daryl shook his head and Beth wrapped herself around him. He pushed her away, but not hard enough to hurt her. He could never hurt her. "Almost brought back one of them...Mormon' after pills. Thought we could get rid of it. I ain't...the father type." He looked at Beth then down at his hands and his crossbow. "Should'a been more careful. Don' need another Dixon runnin' round."

Beth pushed forward and tucked herself under his chin. "I don't wunna get rid of it," she sniffled. "I wunna have him with you," 

It seemed Beth was already set on what it was, she's probably already named it. Daryl knew she's be the perfect mother, but he was scared for her, for their unborn child. He didn't know how he would take care of them. But it was his Beth, his sweet, innocent Beth. He had to try.


End file.
